together forever
by Cherry2
Summary: uh death, love, a little fear, all around sappy fun, riff and magenta fans this one is for you


  
  
Together forever. (I just wanna apologize for the sack o' riff thing, and say this is  
like my first fic I like the ending on, yay me.)   
  
  
she felt it on her hands, warm, thick, even after she washed it off she could still feel the  
blood, still see the look that was to be embedded in her soul forever, the twisted look of agony as  
the bullet went through her beloved   
she looked to the floor where she had left him the night before, he looks so helpless she  
thought what will I do with the body? she wondered to herself as the reality finally hit her, she  
had killed him, he had always seemed so strong, nothing could hurt him, but he was crazy, he  
was hurting people, she had to do it....now they are all gone, "I am alone" she whispered looking  
around the room "he took away my friends, I took away my love" she sobbed as the tears flowed  
down her face   
she had to make herself remember just what happened, she thought hard, nothing came,  
it was late she was tired, she looked at him once more and walked out, she drifted off into a  
dream filled sleep, she awoke when she thought she heard Riffs voice "Don't do it Magenta, this  
is for us, I had to kill them"   
she remembered that, she then shot him, and he asked her why.....he whispered it, then  
said he would miss her......but that voice, it seemed so real, she got up and ran out of the room,  
she looked, he was still hunched over on the floor, no, he couldn't have spoken to me, he is as  
dead as when I left him there   
a tear slid down her cheek, she had hoped it wasn't just a dream, that somehow he was  
still there, she walked closer, got down beside him and felt for a pulse, no pulse she thought but  
why does he feel warm? she looked to where she shot him, in the heart, he couldn't have survived  
that, it was just her imagination playing tricks on her, she turned away and heard "how could  
you" whispered ever so lightly   
she looked back, he was still dead   
she ran and got a sack and hefted his body into it, he was light, she dumped the body out  
into a river just a little ways from the castle, "Goodbye love, I am sorry, but it had to be this way"  
she said sadly as the sack o' riff (lmao) went down the river   
she went back into the castle "that wasn't very nice now was it?'' she heard   
her eyes grew large, it sounded just like riff, but how?, he is gone, "who is in here?" she  
screamed only to be answered by menacing laughter, she ran into her room and sat in the corner  
shaking, her back to the door, "are you a coward?" the voice asked "run away run away, don't  
face anything" "STOP IT" she screamed as she got up and started looking through her dresser,  
"nothing in there will save you girly" the voice hissed, you can't escape me   
she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, she held it's blade against her pale wrist "do  
it, run away again" it whispered "join your friends and the love you killed" she sobbed and  
pushed the blade down   
she felt the stinging, only a little blood poured from the would, she couldn't force herself  
to cut too deep, she threw the knife down and ran outside, back to the river, she ran through the  
woods towards it, she fell and cut her knee but it didn't stop her, she jumped into the river and  
started looking for the body, she swam and turned and saw the sack bloody and open up on the  
shore, she swam to it, all it contained was some dead animals "surprise" riff whispered behind  
her   
she turned in terror and it grew when she saw him, he was pale, more so than usual, and his  
eyes were dull and fixed upon her, unblinking, he was mad, "nice to see you came back for me"  
he whispered, his voice chilling her to the bone, she was shivering in fear and from being cold  
after diving into the icy river "oh my dear, your cold" he said "let me warm you up" he put his  
arms around her, he is so cold she thought   
"Riff I thought you were dead" she choked out   
"one can't die if they have things to take care of first my dear" he said with a strange grin  
on his face "what do you mean riff" she said pulling away from him the fear finally showing in  
her voice. "why magenta I promised you that we would be together forever, I love you, we need  
to have life together" though his words seemed kind she found no comfort in them "you came  
back, for me?" she asked "oh yes magenta, I came back for you" he said he then pulled her close  
to kiss her, she felt his cold lips press against hers, then her eyes went wide as she felt a stabbing  
in her abdomen, he ripped the knife from her and stabbed himself as well "we will be together  
forever" he said he then held her as she started to fall, and lay her down on the grass, he then fell,  
as she lay there, the last bit of life draining out of her he whispered "I.....love...you" he kissed her  
once more and went stiff, her eyes closed and she exhaled for the last time and slipped into  
deaths icy grip.  
She sat up and found herself in a place she had only before dreamed existed, a light brighter  
than any other was shining in her eyes. "Welcome to heaven Magenta" a familliar voice said, Magenta  
turned and saw Columbia standng there looking healthy as ever, she ran to her and hugged her, this whole   
thing seeming very natural. "Columbia it really is you!" Magenta sobbed, "is Riff here too?", Columbia   
smiled and pointed off to the side, standing there, eyes full of life once more was Riff. Magenta ran  
to him and gave him a hug, without words an apology had been given, an understanding made, as Magenta   
hugged him she realized that he was no longer cold, and now she could stay with her friend, and her love  
forever. the end yay woo hoo! ok i know it was all sappy, but please R/R :) be nice 


End file.
